burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Hudson Avenue
Hudson Avenue is a road in Big Surf, a sub-district of Palm Bay Heights in Paradise City. This is a very short avenue that stretches from the beachfront to the Paradise City River. It should be noted that this road is exactly 1/4 mile long and therefore proves interesting for Freeburn Online. Layout The road starts at the East Crawford Drive intersection, opposite to the Beachfront Stores. It heads south past 2 Drive Throughs located along this avenue: the Big Surf Auto Repair and the Big Surf Car Park. The road then passes over the Eastern Big Surf Railroad while passing under the massive I-88 Section 2. The road then stretches through a small industrial area before sloping up slightly past the Lewis Mansions Apartments and dead-ending at the second junction: 9th Street. Events Two races at each end (intersection) of the road. Shortcuts Paradise City Railroad Under the I-88, players will notice train tracks passing over the road. Drivers are able to follow the tracks which will lead them past 2 Split Ramps and eventually into the train yard north of the Paradise City Central Station. 9th Street On the south side of the Avenue when the road intersects with 9th Street players will find the Lewis Mansions Apartments. The entrance to this building is accessible and is marked by a large ring-like structure placed over it. This entrance can be used by players to cut the corner and rush westbound on 9th Street. This shortcut can be taken in the opposite direction and it is recommended to use it if one wishes to post the best Timed Road Rule possible. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Big Surf :*'Big Surf Beach' :*'Beachfront Stores' :*'Ocean View Hotel' :*'Auto Repair & Car Park' :*'Lewis Mansions Apartments' :*'9th Street Stores' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :The layout and placement of the road prevent it from being part of a decent itinerary to any destination, it should also be noted that the sharp corner the Avenue makes with 9th Street is particularly difficult to manage at high speed. *Road Rage: :In such an event players will be surprised to see that Wall Takedowns are relatively easy to execute since the buildings along the street are not aligned and therefore can be dangerous since clipping into corner is easier. The I-88 support pillar may also turn out to be a dangerous object for some. *Stunt Run: :Although it is not recommended that any driver should enter a Car Park during a Stunt Run event, players may wish to use the jumps located on the roof of the Hudson Avenue car park to reach the Billboard over the main road. Drivers can also use Hudson Avenue to access the Railroad which features more ramps and Score Multiplier Opportunities. *Marked Man: :Not much can be said about this road for Marked Man events as it is very unlikely that a player will use this Hudson Avenue seeing as it does not offer a direct access to any Finishing landmarks. See Also *I-88 *Paradise City Watercourses